sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Modnar Yug
Modnar Yug is a Zoliar from the distant pocket dimension known as Zolia. General information Full name: Modnar eht yug Nicknames: Moddy, yugster (hates that one) Age: 6 Zolian years, equivalent to 14 mobian years. Friends: Any mobians against the war against Zolia. Enemies: The ministers of Abyss. Bio Modnar originally came from a planet called Zoliotos. His family lived there for many years in peace and happiness, that is, until Modnar was born. He lived for a year, before they came. They ruined everything. They destroyed the planet by ripping a dimensional rift right where it was. The few who lived for long enough managed to use the rift against their enemies and create a pocket dimension. They escaped from total destruction, and were the only survivors of their people. It took a while, but the society of Zolia, the new dimension, developed and became very advanced and civilised. There was no currency, and everything was done peacefully and with co-operation. One day, they decided to collaborate with the rest of the universe and teach it how to become at peace. Modnar was 12 at the time. The elders decided to create a dimensional rift that would allow them to travel to any other dimension. However, as soon as the project started, they '''knew. They made interferences with the rift, so that when the time came to use it, it went horribly, horribly wrong. '''They damaged the rift, made it unsafe to use. Therefore, when it was used, it could cause mass destruction. On the day it was to be used for the first time, the people of Zolia chose a town on a planet called "Mobius". However, when the rift was used, it was hardly pretty… The town was practically obliterated. Massive explosions erupted everywhere at random times and in random places, and many people died during the trauma. Mobius was enraged at the actions of the Zolians, and the surviving citizens of the town that was destroyed wanted to go to war against the Zolians. The story of the Zolians and the apology had convinced the main government, but not the citizens. They formed the "F.F.Z.O" or "Fighters for Zolian obliteration". Modnar heard of this, and was shocked. He started a protest and went to Mobius to make sure his opinion was heard. Some other mobians believed him, so when they saw reports of him on the news they decided to find him. These people were Ron the mink and his friends. (W.I.P) Personality Modnar doesn't waste time, but doesn't seem very aware of it a lot of the time, so he never hurries but always wants to get things done. He also doesn't really like doing important roles such as leader or co-leader in any situation, as he is pressurised easily and is always afraid that he'll get it wrong. However, whatever he has to do, he will never show fear and always try his hardest. However, sometimes he tries so hard to hide any doubt that he pretends to know what he's doing but doesn't. This often doesn't end well. Category:Aliens Category:Males